


What I Call Entertainment

by TheWolfPrince



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Fist Fights, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Minor Violence, Smoking, Violence, originall posted on fanfiktion.de
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Es war einer dieser Tage, an denen Skinny partout nicht wusste, wohin mit sich selbst. Einer der Tage, an denen der Alkohol nicht half, an denen er die Zigarette nach der Hälfte ausdrückte, weil er nicht die Geduld hatte, sie zu Ende zu rauchen. Frustriert warf er den Aschenbecher durch den Raum, doch auch dessen Zersplittern an der Wand gegenüber verschaffte ihm nicht mehr als eine flüchtige Genugtuung. Bevor er irgendetwas anderes greifen konnte, um es durch den Raum zu werfen, schnappte er seine Lederjacke und verließ die Wohnung. Er verließ sich darauf, dass seine Füße den Weg fanden, ohne, dass er Aufmerksamkeit darauf verwandte. So entging ihm jedoch, dass auf der anderen Straßenseite ein roter MG parkte, und er bemerkte den Schnüffler erst, als er fast mit ihm zusammen stieß.
Kudos: 5





	What I Call Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Titel aus Mindless Self Indulgence - Lights Out

Es war einer dieser Tage, an denen Skinny partout nicht wusste, wohin mit sich selbst.

Einer der Tage, an denen der Alkohol nicht half, an denen er die Zigarette nach der Hälfte ausdrückte, weil er nicht die Geduld hatte, sie zu Ende zu rauchen. 

Frustriert warf er den Aschenbecher durch den Raum, doch auch dessen Zersplittern an der Wand gegenüber verschaffte ihm nicht mehr als eine flüchtige Genugtuung.

Bevor er irgendetwas anderes greifen konnte, um es durch den Raum zu werfen, schnappte er seine Lederjacke und verließ die Wohnung. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, in einem Anfall von aggressiver Langeweile seine Einrichtung zu zerstören, egal, wie befriedigend es vielleicht sein mochte.

Draußen war es schon fast dunkel, kühl und regnerisch, genau das richtige Wetter für Skinnys Laune. Wahrscheinlich würde es bald gewittern, und er konnte es kaum erwarten.

Halbherzig schlug er den Weg zum Park ein, in der Hoffnung, einen der Dealer zu finden, die dort manchmal herumhingen. Vielleicht würde ihn ein Joint ein bisschen runter bringen.

Aber kein Glück. Anscheinend hatte das drohende Unwetter die Ratten alle in ihre Löcher zurück gescheucht. Weit und breit kein bekanntes Gesicht – oder überhaupt ein Gesicht. 

Jetzt war er also ziemlich durchnässt, der Wind zerrte an ihm, und die Unruhe fraß sich immer noch durch seine Adern, sodass er kaum die Hände stillhalten konnte. Er kickte einen Stein durch die Gegend, gegen ein in der Nähe geparktes Auto, und drehte sich dann abrupt um. 

Am Stadtrand gab es ein Abrisshaus, das von Obdachlosen als Unterschlupf genutzt wurde. Vielleicht hatten sich da ein paar Dealer verkrochen. Irgendwas brauchte er, um diese unproduktive Energie loszuwerden. Irgendwas würden sie ihm dafür schon verkaufen können – Gras, oder irgendwas Anderes, es kümmerte ihn gerade nicht besonders, solange er _irgendwas_ dagegen bekam. Und von dem letzten Mal, dass er bei seinen Eltern eingestiegen war, war noch genügend Geld übrig, dass er sich nicht mal um den Preis Sorgen machen musste.

Froh, wenigstens den Ansatz eines Ziels zu haben, machte er sich auf den Weg. Im Gehen grub er in seinen Jackentaschen umher, leise vor sich hin fluchend, als er bemerkte, dass er seine Kopfhörer zuhause vergessen hatte. Sich mit lauter Musik abzureagieren hatte zwar vorhin schon nicht geklappt, aber alles war besser, als seinem Gehirn dabei zuzuschauen, wie es im Kreis rannte und nach Stimulation schrie. Und wenn er die Musik laut genug aufdrehte, konnte er wenigstens ein bisschen seine Gedanken übertönen.

Genervt tastete er seine Hosentaschen nach Zigaretten ab – aber auch die lagen in seiner Wohnung auf dem Fensterbrett, wo sie ihm einen Scheiß nützten.

Er achtete nicht weiter darauf, wohin er ging, sondern verließ sich darauf, dass seine Füße den Weg auch fanden, ohne, dass er Aufmerksamkeit darauf verwandte. So entging ihm jedoch, dass auf der anderen Straßenseite ein roter MG parkte, und er bemerkte den Schnüffler erst, als er fast mit ihm zusammen stieß.

„Pass auf, wo du verfickt noch mal hingehst, Schisser“, fuhr er ihn an, sobald er erkannt hatte, wer da gerade rückwärts aus irgendeinem dieser scheiß respektablen Einfamilienhäuser gekommen und direkt vor seine Füße gelaufen war.

Shaw drehte sich um, seine Körpersprache schon auf Konfrontation eingestellt, und plötzlich musste Skinny grinsen.

Oh ja. Das war gut. Besser als Zigaretten, besser als Drogen. 

Doch noch im gleichen Moment schien Shaw sich anders zu entscheiden, den Rückweg zu seinem Wagen antreten zu wollen. Aber so einfach würde Skinny ihn nicht davon kommen lassen. 

Ganz von allein ballten sich seine Hände in den Jackentaschen zu Fäusten.

Er machte einen Schritt auf den Schnüffler zu. „Was? Schiss, weil die anderen scheiß Satzzeichen nicht hier sind, um dir zu helfen?“

Das reichte schon. 

„Warum bist du eigentlich immer auf Stress aus?“, erkundigte der Schisser sich, aber Skinny musste nur lachen. Was für eine interessante Frage von jemandem, der gerade so aussah, als müsste er sich mit aller Macht davon abhalten, ihm eine reinzuhauen.

„Warum bist du eigentlich außer als Kampfhund zu nichts zu gebrauchen?“, antwortete er mit einer Gegenfrage, und konnte beinahe dabei zusehen, wie das rote Tuch sich vor Shaws Augen senkte. Skinny mochte nicht den Intellekt des Ober-Schnüfflers haben, aber dafür hatte er einen beinahe unfehlbaren Sinn für die Schwachpunkte anderer.

Noch bevor er blinzeln konnte, kam Shaws Faust auf ihn zu, und nur mit Mühe konnte Skinny den Schlag abblocken.

Sein erster Gegenangriff ging ins Leere, als Shaw sich zur Seite wegduckte, doch der zweite Schlag traf mit einem dumpfen Geräusch sein Ziel.

Shaw zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen, fing sich wieder, und rammte Skinny im nächsten Moment die Schulter in die Brust. Er kam ins Taumeln, stürzte über eine aufragende Gehwegplatte, und knallte mit dem Rücken auf den Boden. Nur mit Mühe konnte er verhindern, dass sein Hinterkopf Bekanntschaft mit dem Stein machte. 

Im nächsten Moment war Shaw über ihm, presste ihn mit einem Knie zu Boden. Skinny rammte ihm ungebremst eine Faust in den Magen, und kassierte dafür einen beinahe schon reflexartigen Schlag ins Gesicht. 

Er ignorierte den Schmerz, schlug noch einmal zu, und noch einmal, bis er Shaw aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht hatte.

Hastig kam er wieder auf die Füße, zog sich zwei schnelle Schritte zurück und versuchte, erstmal wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Mit der Zunge fuhr er über seine Zähne – zu seiner Überraschung fehlte keiner, und es war auch keiner lose.

Er konnte das Blut schmecken, warm und metallisch und besser als jeder Fusel. Sein Grinsen musste furchterregend aussehen.

„Du bist wahnsinnig“, erklärte Shaw.

Skinny sah ihn an, wie er schwer atmend auf dem Boden hockte.

„Ja, und du bist n Wichser!“ Lachend stürzte er sich wieder auf ihn.

Der Schisser kam nicht rechtzeitig wieder auf die Füße, und so landeten sie in einem Knäuel in der Einfahrt.

Shaw hatte die Beine angezogen, presste nun mit aller Macht die Knie in Skinnys Magen, bis dieser fast kotzen musste. Auch Skinnys Faust, die wieder und wieder gegen seinen Kiefer donnerte, schien ihn nicht davon abzubringen.

Widerwillig lockerte Skinny seinen Griff um Shaws Kehle, stolperte sofort nach hinten. Mühsam kämpfte Shaw sich wieder auf die Beine und für einen Moment starrten sie sich durch die feinen Fäden des Regens hindurch nur an.

Dann zuckte Shaw nach vorne, Skinny tat es ihm gleich, und wieder kollidierten sie. Das dumpfe Geräusch der Schläge mischte sich mit ihrem leisen Keuchen und das Adrenalin, das in Skinnys Adern rauschte, verengte seinen Blick, bis er außer seinem Gegner nichts mehr wahrnahm.

Als ein Streifenwagen in die Straße einbog und neben ihnen zum Halten kam, bemerkte er es zu spät.

Erst, als die Uniformierten aus den Auto sprangen, ließ er Shaws Arme los und machte einen halben Schritt zur Seite.

Shaw rappelte sich auf, augenscheinlich drauf und dran, sich gleich wieder auf Skinny zu stürzen.

„Oh shit“, hörte Skinny ihn murmeln, als der Schnüffler die Bullen bemerkte.

„Was ist hier los?“, brüllte einer der Cops, viel lauter, als nötig war.

Schließlich saßen Skinny und Shaw nun mehr oder weniger friedlich einen Meter voneinander entfernt auf der Bordsteinkante.

Skinny warf seinem Kontrahenten einen Blick zu. Offenbar hatte der das Auftauchen der Polizei noch nicht ganz verarbeitet. Jedenfalls sah er nicht so aus, als würde er in den nächsten Sekunden irgendetwas hilfreiches von sich geben.

Also ergriff Skinny das Wort.

„Nichts, Officer“, erklärte er mit einem Grinsen. Dabei achtete er peinlich darauf, den Mund so weit wie möglich geschlossen zu halten, damit möglichst wenig Blut zu sehen war.

„Das sieht aber nicht nach ‚nichts‘ aus, Kumpel“, mischte sich der zweite Cop ein. Der Typ hatte Skinny schon zwei oder drei Mal verhaftet, also durfte er sich die Bezeichnung irgendwie erlauben.

„Man hat uns gemeldet, dass sich hier zwei Personen schlagen würden!“, erklärte der erste Polizist. Immer noch redete er viel zu laut, als wären sie ein Fußballfeld voneinander entfernt.

„Nein, das stimmt nicht“, widersprach Skinny, und gab sich Mühe, so überzeugend wie möglich zu klingen. „Ich hab bloß Nasenbluten bekommen, und mein Kumpel hier hat angeboten, mir zu helfen!“

Er wusste selbst, dass die Ausrede reichlich dünn war. Wenn die beiden Cops auch nur einen Funken Verstand besaßen – was, zugegebenermaßen, nicht vorauszusetzen war – würden sie ihm keinen Glauben schenken. Doch wenn Shaw ihm nicht dazwischenfunkte und die Geschichte als die Lüge entlarvte, die sie nun einmal war, würden die Cops unverrichteter Dinge wieder abziehen müssen. Denn wo es kein Opfer gab, gab es auch keine Anzeige zu schreiben.

Der zweite der Polizisten – wie hieß er noch? Miller oder Muller oder so? – schaute zweifelnd zwischen ihnen hin und her. 

Zu Skinnys Erleichterung schien Shaw die Lage erkannt zu haben, und nickte enthusiastisch.

Der Schreihals schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch Muller – Skinny war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es Muller war – zuckte mit den Schultern und kam ihm zuvor.

„Tja, wenn hier nichts vorgefallen ist und ihr beide sagt, dass es zu keinen Straftaten gekommen ist...“

Skinny fiel ihn Shaws Nicken ein. „Hier ist alles bestens, Officer, und mein Nasenbluten ist auch schon viel besser geworden!“

„Ich muss trotzdem eure Personalien notieren, also Ausweise her!“, befahl der Schreihals.

Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern, fummelte sein Portemonnaie aus der Hosentasche und warf Muller den Ausweis zu. Dafür erntete er einen beleidigten Blick vom Schreihals, der Shaw dessen Führerschein beinahe aus der Hand riss.

Für einen Moment notierten die beiden Cops stumm die Daten, bevor sie die Papiere zurück gaben. 

„Sollen wir sie noch abfragen? Nicht, dass die Daten am Ende nicht stimmen!“, schlug der Schreihals vor, doch Muller winkte nur ab. „Ich kenn die beiden Gesichter, die sind schon, wer sie sein sollen.“

Damit traten die beiden wieder den Rückweg an, und der Streifenwagen brauste davon.

Skinny ließ sich auf den nassen Asphalt fallen und starrte in die dunkle Wolkendecke.

„Da hast du aber ganz schön schnell geschaltet“, sagte Shaw, und klang dabei fast bewundernd.

Skinny lachte. „Danke. Gut, dass du die Story mitgemacht hast.“

Er spürte Shaws Schulterzucken mehr, als dass er es sah. „War ja irgendwie in meinem Interesse.“

Skinny klopfte wider besseren Wissens seine Hosentaschen ab und fluchte leise. „Scheiße, du hast nicht zufällig Kippen dabei, oder?“, erkundigte er sich ohne große Hoffnung. So blöd, die Zigaretten zuhause zu vergessen, konnte auch nur er sein.

„Naja...“, sagte Shaw halbherzig und Skinny setzte sich auf.

„Du hast nicht ernsthaft welche?“ Er starrte Shaw an. Das wären ja ganz neue Seiten an dem Satzzeichen!

„Doch, schon“, murmelte der Schnüffler kleinlaut, und zog eine ramponierte Packung aus der Arschtasche. 

Es wirkte fast freundschaftlich, als er Skinny die Zigaretten und ein Feuerzeug hinhielt.

Skinny zündete sich eine an, dann gab er beides zurück und beobachtete Shaw fasziniert dabei, wie er es ihm gleichtat.

„Was?“ fuhr Shaw ihn nach einem Moment an, in dem Skinny ihn nur angestarrt hatte.

„Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, dass ich nicht halluziniere“, erwiderte der mit einem Grinsen, und weigerte sich, sich ertappt zu fühlen.

Wenn sich plötzlich neben ihm eins der Satzzeichen, einer der rechtschaffensten und vorbildlichsten und so weiter Jugendlichen der ganzen verdammten Stadt, eine Zigarette anzündete, würde er doch wohl noch starren dürfen.

„Nein, du halluzinierst nicht“, gab Shaw zurück. „Und jetzt hör auf zu nerven. Und vergiss, dass du das je gesehen hast. Sonst…“

„Sonst was?“, erkundigte Skinny sich. Jetzt war er ja mal gespannt, womit der Schnüffler ihm drohen wollte.

„Sonst… scheiße, keine Ahnung, was sonst!“

Skinny lachte. „Tja, Schisser, dann solltest du wohl in nächster Zeit lieber nett zu mir sein!“

Shaw verdrehte die Augen, aber er grinste dabei. „Du bist ein verdammter Quälgeist, Skinny Norris.“

„Kennst mich doch“, erwiderte er fröhlich und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Für einen Moment betrachtete Shaw nachdenklich die Glut seiner Zigarette. Dann spiegelte er Skinnys Geste. „Das könnte Teil des Problems sein.“

Skinny wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte, also sagte er nichts, und sie rauchten schweigend.

Schließlich drückte er die Kippe auf dem Bordstein auf und stand auf. Kurz machte er Anstalten, sich den Dreck von der Hose klopfen zu wollen, sah jedoch schnell ein, dass es zwecklos war.

„Man sieht sich, Schisser“, verabschiedete er sich.

„Hoffentlich nicht allzu bald“, gab Shaw zurück, aber es klang freundlicher als die meisten Wortwechsel zwischen ihnen.

Skinny ging an ihm vorbei die Straße hinunter, spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken, noch einmal nach ihm zu treten, ließ es dann jedoch bleiben.

„Danke, übrigens!“, rief er über die Schulter zurück, „Genau das brauchte ich gerade!“

Shaw hielt sich theatralisch die Wange und zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger. „Nächstes Mal suchst du dir aber nen anderen Dummen, ja?“, erwiderte er, und Skinny musste lachen.

Entspannt schob er die Hände in die Hosentaschen und schlenderte zurück in Richtung Little Rampart, ohne sich vom kalten Nieselregen weiter ärgern zu lassen.


End file.
